<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kyber by starfleetjedi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150566">kyber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetjedi/pseuds/starfleetjedi'>starfleetjedi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Kyber Crystals, Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetjedi/pseuds/starfleetjedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet for The Writing Den theme <b>Force Bond</b></p><p> Ben and Rey find a kyber crystal in Borgin and Burkes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Theme Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kyber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Johnson, come on,” Ben huffs, his foot tapping impatiently as he holds the door to Borgin and Burkes open.</p><p> </p><p>“I said <em> wait a second </em>,” Rey hisses back. She stoops and stares at the grimy display case tucked in a corner, behind shrunken skulls and a set of garishly jeweled goblets. “Take a look at this.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben huffs <em> again </em> , but she hears the door close as he saunters over to her, feels him press against her back as he peeks over her shoulder. His breath tickles her ear as he mumbles, reading the display case plaque aloud, “ <em> Kyber crystal. Ilum. </em> I don’t know what that--hey! What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey taps the case with her wand, vanishing the glass. He watches it in slow motion: her nimble fingers reach for the clear jagged crystal, his hand darting out to slap hers away--</p><p> </p><p>--except she is too quick and he misses--</p><p> </p><p>--and then they’re both touching the mysterious crystal.</p><p> </p><p>An onslaught of sounds and images explode into Ben’s head, nearly knocking him over and stealing the breath from his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ….He is in a room with gray walls and blinking lights on panels, and a young man in equally drab dark gray uniform cowers before him. “What girl?” The voice that comes from Ben is robotic and garbled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ….The ground is covered in snow and Rey stands before him, but she isn’t dressed in her usual Auror robes. She is wearing strips of beige linen, and in her hand is a glowing sword, its blue light illuminating her face. In his hand--he is wearing gloves--is a similar glowing sword. Except his is a flaming red and humming menacingly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ….Rey is crying, she is wrapped in a heavy blanket. Their hands are touching. Why are they touching? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...He and Rey are standing back to back, her hand hot on his thigh as she swings her glowing sword at an assailant cloaked in bright red. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> ...She stabs him. In the chest, with </em> his <em> sword. But she is crying as she lays a hand on him. “I wanted to take your hand. Ben’s hand,” she sniffs. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> ...His body aches, his leg is probably broken. And Rey lies limp in his arms. He panics, but she blinks and sits up, beams widely as she studies his face and whispers, “Ben.” And then she’s kissing him. It is chaste, almost unsure, and his mind reels. </em>What is going on?</p><p> </p><p>Ben wrenches his hand away from the kyber crystal at the same time Rey does. She is panting just as heavily as he, and her eyes are blown wide as she stares at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did--did you see--” she squeaks.</p><p> </p><p>“What <em> was </em> that?” Ben’s focus shifts back to the crystal still glinting in its case. Then, as an afterthought, “Was all of it real?”</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them has an answer. How could it be real? It didn’t even look like their world. She was dressed differently, she treated him differently. Rey is his colleague--they’ve worked together as Aurors for the past two years. There is nothing romantic going on between. And yet...the kiss in the vision had felt so concrete.</p><p> </p><p>He wishes it were real. He wants to taste her lips again, to experience the heady feeling of drinking her in, to see if kissing her will somehow answer all their questions.</p><p> </p><p>She licks her lips, and that’s when he realizes he’s been staring at her mouth for far too long.</p><p> </p><p>“We should take this crystal to the Department of Mysteries, yeah?” she asks quietly. “I don’t know what came over me. It felt like it was calling out to something inside me…”</p><p> </p><p>Ben summons Borgin, who is shifty after a second interrogation from the Aurors that day. “Not much is known about kyber crystals. They are mostly decorative. Some wandmakers have attempted to use them as wand cores but not a single success story has come out from that endeavor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it induce visions?” Rey asks.</p><p> </p><p>Borgin looks puzzled. “Some Seers attempt divination with it, but the results are always inconclusive.” Then he lowers his voice so Ben and Rey have to lean in. “Some poppycock about past lives or alternate dimensions or somesuch.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben and Rey’s heads whip around to each other, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Ben whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ben </em>,” Rey breathes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>